Banana's On Sticks
by potterhead5eva
Summary: The day after Blaine's birthday, Kurt surprises Blaine with yet another birthday present, a chocolate fountain. Fluff ensues. Rated T, for language, and sexual implications. Finn is in this story.


Rating: T  
Warnings: sexual implications, language, an appearance from Finn  
Words: 1500  
Summary: The day after Blaine's birthday, Kurt surprises Blaine with yet _another_ birthday present, a chocolate fountain. Fluff ensues.

Authors note at the end, enjoy the story! Most thing are spelt the English way because I'm English.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought me a chocolate fountain, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and placed a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I couldn't resist." He murmured into the kiss. "I know you've wanted one for ages."

As they broke apart, Blaine's excited smile grew wider and he gave a little gasp. "Kurt! We need stuff!"

"Stuff?" Kurt questioned. An eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, like marshmallows… and strawberries! And biscuits and tiny pieces of fruit and, and-"

"I have bananas, will that do?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine smirked. "We both know how much you like bananas don't we, Kurt?"

Kurt marvelled at how fast his boyfriend could go from overgrown puppy to a potty-mouthed, dirty-minded, typical teenage boy.

A now flushed Kurt replied. "That's not what meant, get your mind out of the gutter, Blaine."

Blaine grinned. "You love my dirty sense of humour, it's part of my charm."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So are we gonna start this thing up or not? If we are, we have to do it before my dad gets home from work or he'll want some and it won't be good for his post- heart attack diet."

"Let's do it, let's do it!" Blaine was jumping up and down like an excited puppy high on crack and Kurt found it absolutely adorable.

Kurt wore a small smile as he watched Blaine rummage through Kurt's baking cupboard.

"White chocolate or milk chocolate?" Blaine called over his shoulder to Kurt.

"White," Kurt replied. "White chocolate and bananas is the best!"

Blaine couldn't help but grin at that and began setting up the fountain. Soon it was ready, and the chocolate was pouring over the top of the fountain and falling into the chocolaty basin underneath. Kurt began peeling, and chopping the bananas into little slices and sliding them onto fondue sticks. But Blaine couldn't wait, the chocolate looked so good and he couldn't resist sticking his finger in to the falling white chocolate and licking it off. Blaine let out a small moan as the taste of the chocolate coated his tongue. Little did he know that Kurt had stopped chopping and was now watching Blaine, his eyes wide and breath stuttering. That moan was hotter than it should have been, and the finger sucking was just too much for Kurt.

As if knowing what he was doing to his boyfriend, Blaine repeated the action, sticking his finger back in the chocolate and then softly licking it off, letting out another small moan. When Blaine stuck his finger in the chocolate once more, letting it stay for much longer this time, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore and was in front of Blaine in a flash. He grabbed Blaine's hand and brought it up to his mouth.

"Kurt…?"

Kurt didn't answer, he was too far gone. Instead, he looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, opened his mouth slightly and closed his lips around Blaine's finger. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath. Kurt's glasz were piercing into his and the sight was breath-taking. Kurt sucked on Blaine's finger gently, rolling his tongue around the tip, his eyes never leaving the curly-haired boy's own and Blaine couldn't help letting out a moan.

"Kurt…" He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

And soon it was all over. Kurt released Blaine's finger with a small pop. Blaine opened his eyes and blinked up at Kurt who smiled hesitantly back.

"That was…" Blaine struggled to find the right word to describe how he felt.. "…intense." He finally decided.

Kurt was a little worried he had freaked out his boyfriend. Even though they'd had "the talk" about what was comfortable for each of them, finger sucking had never come up for some reason. He shifted on his feet looking slightly guilty and cheeks tinged with pink.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but seeing you sucking on your finger and moaning like that, was just too much of a turn-on not to replace your lips with my own. I hope it wasn't too weird for you."

Blaine shook his head fervently. "No! No, definitely not! It was really... Um hot. Yeah hot. And intense. And just, I can't even think of the word but I swear to god Kurt you have my full permission to do it agai-"

And then Blaine was smothered by Kurt. Blaine tasted of white chocolate and the taste was intoxicating to Kurt. Kurt tasted of bananas, and Blaine couldn't get enough of it. Mixed together the taste was amazing and as their tongues mingled together, moans could be heard coming from each of them. As both of them broke apart for want of air, the couple gazed at each other, panting heavily. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's as he whispered, "The bananas are ready…" He swallowed, "let's try some."

Blaine beamed and leapt to his feet, "Right!"

Together they selected a few juicy chunks of banana and skewered them on their sticks.

"You go first Blaine, it's your present." Kurt offered. With a smile Blaine complied and took the first dip with a look of glee written upon his face. The warm white chocolate oozed over the banana enticingly. Blaine took his first bite. The look of pure ecstasy on his face did not go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt was thinking that Blaine eating his food shouldn't have been that hot.

God he was gay. So _astoundingly _gay.

Kurt couldn't resist the urge to try some himself and find out what exactly made the experience so pleasurable. A few seconds later, white chocolate coated banana in mouth, he let out a delightful moan, stopping Blaine in his tracks. With Blaine frozen, he wasn't paying attention to the runny chocolate that covered his banana and it dripped and fell onto his crotch area. Kurt, who saw this action couldn't help but laugh out loud, effectively snapping Blaine out of his reverie.

"What?..." Blaine looked behind him confused, "What's so funny?" Kurt stifled his laughter and walked seductively closer. Blaine coughed awkwardly, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Kurt reached down towards Blaine's crotch and brushed his finger against the white chocolate situated on Blaine's bulge. Blaine whimpered at the contact and his shallow breaths became small pants and his eyes widened and darkened with lust as Kurt took said finger and licked the chocolate right off in the most seductive way possible. Blaine could feel himself getting turned on as Kurt reached back down to swipe of the remainder of the chocolate. And _fuck_ they were gonna need to calm down or the chocolate fountain would stay forgotten as Kurt and Blaine would be busy with _other things_.

Suddenly

"Hey Kurt I'm ho- what the fuck man, not in the living room!"

Kurt and Blaine sprung apart from each other both sporting brilliant blushes. They turned to look at Finn who was standing at the doorway with a look of horror on his face. He looked down and saw Blaine's crotch covered with a white sticky substance, his widened eyes made a small glance to Kurt and proved his theory to be correct as Kurt's hand was covered in the same white sticky substance and slowly edging away from his mouth. He paled dramatically.

"Ok dude, I know I want supposed to be home until 8:30 but at least you could have had the decency to do it in your own room."

"I- urm- but- Finn- it's not what it- I mean- urm- this just white chocolate." Blaine stuttered.

"Yeah okay guys." Finn said sarcastically. "I'm not that much of an idiot... and for fucks sake Kurt, wash your hand I don't want to see that! Jeez!"

"B-b-but it's Blaine's birthday."

"I know it's Blaine birthday but you didn't need to give him his present in the living room!" Finn exclaimed gesturing widely. "Clear it up, man," Finn cringed.

He turned to leave the room and was met with the present that Kurt had been describing.

"Since when did we get a chocolate fountain?" He questioned looking back.

Kurt and Blaine sighed and looked at each other then turning to Finn with looks of concern for Finn's mind.

Finn blinked back before- "Ohhhh."

"So next time, Finn. You Should take a minute to look at all the facts _before_ you jump to conclusions about Blaine and I's sexual activity." Kurt snapped.

"I'm sorry, dude. But what else was I supposed to think?" Finn didn't give them time to answer before turning and leaving the room, stopping first to grab a cup from the counter and fill it partially with the white chocolate, taking a large swig, he finally exited while Kurt looked at him in disgust.

Meanwhile Blaine had found new ways for the fruit to entertain him. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend who was holding to slices of banana to his ears.

"Look Kurt, these banana chunks make great earrings."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Put those banana chunks back on the sticks!"

Outside Finn froze for a second, then he shrugged and carried on towards his room, muttering to himself,

"Man, gay sex is weird."

* * *

A/N: hey ya'll sorry it's been a while. I've been taking a break to really find myself and improve my writing. Lol no, I'm just a lazy shit. For those waiting for my update of TSKYFCAYEC, I'm trying very hard to get the next chapter finished and it should be up soon.  
This is another collab between drapplesandpears and I, go check her out on ff she's great! We started writing this because we were at a mutual friends house and were playing a game were someone would make up a backing track and the other person would have to make up a song to go with it and our best was called, 'Bananas on Sticks.'

P.S we started writing this ages ago and only just finished so apologies for change in writing style


End file.
